1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to providing power to an electronic device, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method of managing power supplied to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Herein, an electronic device refers to a device that performs a predetermined function corresponding to an installed program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, a navigation unit for a vehicle, etc.
An electronic device may be driven by receiving power from an external power supply device.
When an electronic device contains a battery, the electronic device may charge the battery by receiving power from an external power supply device, and the battery may provide power required for driving the electronic device.
In an electronic device, a power circuit for performing a production test with respect to the electronic device contained inside the electronic device is electrically wired in a main circuit board (Printed Circuit Board (PCB)) and a charging circuit for charging a battery contained inside the electronic device is electrically wired in a sub-flexible circuit board (Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB)), respectively.
The power circuit is used to test the electronic device during a production process and debugging, but the power circuit is not used when a consumer uses the electronic device.
The power circuit uses a design scheme identical to a design scheme of the charging circuit, and a PCB design is standardized. The power circuit may occupy the same space as the charging circuit in the electronic device during the process, thereby doubling components used for receiving power.
The power circuit and the charging circuit are separately formed in the electronic device, and thus, a pin (e.g., a V_BUS pin) for the power circuit and a pin (e.g., a V_BATT pin) for the charging circuit are separately formed in a connecting unit used to connect to an external power supply device.
Therefore, an external power supply device for the production test must be separately connected to the pin for the power circuit, and an external power supply device for charging must be separately connected to the pin for the charging circuit.